Letters and love and college mistakes
by Music of the wind
Summary: Zoey and Chase got into a fight. Chase realizes he can't live without her. A mixed song fic Miss you more Jerico and drive to you Lola and Michael fight and Lola moves out. Can Chase and Zoey help her see that she is wrong.
1. miss you

Miss you more

_**Miss you more**_

_There're so many reasons that I find to run to you. There's so little love in my life in my life now I'm away. Thinking about it I want things back as they used to be. There's no way around it. Nothing good comes easily._

Chase lay on his bed in the dorm room and sighed. It had been three days since Zoey left. He wanted to run to her for many reasons. There wasn't a lot of love in his life since Zoey left him. He remembered why they had been fighting in the first place. He'd been accepted to a college in Boston for music. She told him that she was going to France for fashion. Then she said that they couldn't be together if she couldn't see his face everyday. That had caused him to freak out and yell at her. Zoey had started crying and had called her mom to come and get her.

Chase remembered one very special memory that Zoey had shared with him. **(He had practiced dancing all night long so Zoey could be in this contest. He'd been working so hard that he fell asleep as missed it anyway. When Zoey found him she said that he was the best friend she'd ever had. Then she danced with him outside under the stars.) (End of flash back)**

Chase missed her they had been through so much. He wanted to be her crying shoulder again and have her be his. He knew that fighting was the wrong this to do. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then he wrote Zoey a letter.

"Dear Zoey I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just hoped that senior year would never come. I chose the school in Boston because you and I would still be together. I love you and that's why I don't want you to change your school choice. I'll send you three letters don't read this until you get the other two. After you read them you'll understand how much I love you. Yours Chase."

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else. Are you finding it hard all on your own having to face each night alone? Baby you are the one with the love that I need and I miss you more each day._

Chase was at home in Boston his ex- girl friend Rebecca asked him to go out for lunch with her. He turned her down not only because she was possessive but also all he could think about was Zoey. He had sent the first letter the last day of school. He hadn't written the second one yet because he could stop himself from asking if she missed him as much as he missed her. He had been home for two days and he knew that she had all the love that he would ever need.

After dinner his father said "Chase you need to write those last two letters if you don't want to lose her. I know this isn't easy but you need to think about how she makes you feel. Don't just tell her I love you. Tell her why she means the world to you."

Chase wrote the second letter it said** "you have all the love that I will ever need in your eyes. I'll miss you more every day you're not beside me. I trust you with my secrets and my dreams. I know that even if we're far apart I know that I can trust you not cheat on me because you'll remember that I love you so much. Don't open this until you receive the third and final letter. Yours Chase"**

_So much between us and we both know that it's wrong. So I'll keep on waiting until I'm back where I belong. There are So many feelings emotions running away with me. It's you I believe in and our love that runs so deep._

Chase wrote the final letter emotions were running away from him. It read **"Zoey once you have read these letters you will understand how much you mean to me. I love you more than live it's self and I miss you more everyday. After you have read all of these letters I want you to either call or write me. I need to know where we stand. I will always love you Zoey until the end of time."**

Chase sent both the second and third letters at the same time. Then he sent her a text message telling her to read the bible story about the city of Jericho after she read his last letter. His father said that when he was a child his mother had told him that it was a story about people who had given up on love. That was what Zoey was trying to do and he hoped that the story would convince her not to give up.


	2. Jericho

Jericho

_**Jericho **_

_Hop a fast train out of town down side up and up side down. Going fast is going slow what could have been we'll never know. To this place that has no name can't remember why I came. Then I hear you whisper low one more mile to Jericho. Nothing is ever what it seems when you live inside your dreams._

Zoey was sitting on her bed reading Chase's letters. She was confused when she read the last one telling her to read a story from the bible but she knew that Chase had his reasons. After she finished reading the story tears filled her eyes. She knew what Chase was trying to tell her so she kissed her mom and dad goodbye and got on the fastest train to Boston.

When she was on the train she felt completely backwards. Up was down and down was up. Even when the train was going the fastest it was too slow. She also knew that nothing could get her to Chase fast enough. She couldn't believe that she was going to say good bye to Chase and just remain friends. She would never know what it would be like to walk down the isle and become Mrs. Zoey Matthews.

When Zoey woke up she forgot where she was going. It was almost like the place didn't have a name at all. She forgot why she was going there. Then she heard Chase whisper you only have one more mile until you reach Jericho.

She thought back to everything that she and Chase had been through and realized that what Chase had written wasn't a request for them to say goodbye. It was just his way of saying I love you.

_The walls will tumble the walls will tumble but I'm not going to cry. My heart won't crumble my heart won't crumble if we ever say goodbye. Everybody gets the joke. Where's the fire? Where's the smoke? Money love and Jealousy something's got a hold of me. I will follow where you go to this place called Jericho._

Zoey got off the train and went over to Chase's house. She had been over there enough to be able to call a cab to get her there. Chase was waiting for her when he saw her he picked her up and kissed her gently.

He held her for a long time and then said "Zoe I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you."

Zoey said "Chase in the story the walls of Jericho crumbled but people just said goodbye to their friends. They didn't cry even when their home was crashing to the ground. I want you to be brave like that right now. I love you and I don't want your heart to break when we say goodbye for a little while. I'll call you every night."

Chase said "Zoe as long as we're making promises please don't cry when we say goodbye. Why don't we play a card game to cheer us up? I learned a new one from my dad. It's called smoke or fire. I'll shuffle first to show you how it's done. I show you a card from the top of the deck. Then you say if that card is smoke or fire. If the card is smoke I just lay it down on the table but if you say fire I flip the cards like this."

Chase flicked the bottom card and they flew everywhere.

Zoey laughed and said "let's play for money that will make it more fun. The person who gets the fire card pays the shuffler five dollars."

Chase said "Ok I shuffle first though. Your new to this game so don't be surprised if you lose. I'd much rather just spend the whole night telling you how much I love you. Let's play. I promise not to become Jealous if you beat me Zoe."

Zoey and Chase played six games and Chase lost thirty dollars. Zoey felt like something had a hold of her but she was ready to follow him into Jericho.

_Our love will save us this I know from this place called Jericho._

The next morning Chase asked her what she was going to do about college. Zoey smiled and said "Chase last night was perfect but I got a scholar ship to the best fashion school in the world. I really want to go there please try to understand."

Chase said "I guess it's time to travel through Jericho. I thought our love would stop this."

Zoey said "Chase it will stop it. The people in the story didn't try to find love again. You and I won't have that problem as soon as school is done every semester I'll come see you. I love so much I couldn't leave you if I wanted to."

Chase finally relaxed gave Zoey a hug and helped her pack. Then he walked her to the train station. Before Zoey got on the train he kissed her hard on the lips and lifted her off her feet. Then Zoey got on the train and headed for home. Neither one of them were sad though they were going to be on the opposite sides of the world their hearts would always be connected and that made it a lot easier to say goodbye.


	3. Drive to you

Drive to you

_**Drive to you**_

_Tonight I had the strangest feeling. Searched for answers on the hotel ceiling when did my heart first feel this way? Being alone used to be just fine now life without you is just passing time._

Lola woke up in the hotel room she had been staying in since she had broken up with Michael. The two of them had been living together while in college. Lola didn't think there was a problem with it at first but then they started fighting.

She wondered why she moved out. She stared at the ceiling hoping an answer would come to her. She had been staying at hotel for three weeks now and hadn't thought about Michael. She missed him terribly and wanted to be in his arms again.

_Thought I heard you call my name reached for you hand it was in vain. When your not here it's like a hole in my chest I get dressed look in the mirror say oh god it'll never be the same._

She rolled over and thought she heard Michael call her name. She reached for his hand but he wasn't there. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and knew that things could never be the same.

_So I drive to you tonight I was blind now I have sight. I couldn't leave you if I tried your heart beats inside of me. Like a star in the darkened night like birds lost in flight. Like clouds in the skies of blue I belong with you._

She got in to her car and drove all the way to their apartment. When she got there she banged on the door. Michael opened it he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Lola hugged him for a long time and neither of them spoke.

Then Lola said "I couldn't leave you if I tried. Your heart beats inside of me and you are my wishing star. I love you so much I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I left. I was blind to how much you loved me. I can see it now I will never leave again no matter how bad our stupid fights get I belong with you Michael I love you."

_I've been together but felt alone. I've made love without love being shown. I've seen sorrow in a pair of dice all things that came in twos made me cry until tonight. I can't stop won't stop love is what we've got. Now we've reached the top love is what we've got._

Lola and Zoey were having tea in the kitchen the day after Lola had moved back in. Lola told her why she had moved out. Michael had accused her of having sex with a football player at the college they went to.

Zoey said "you didn't sleep with him. You're better than that Lola. I know that and so does Michael."

Lola sobbed "I did sleep with him. I was mad at Michael and he brought me a drink. I didn't plan on it. It just happened does this make me a bad person? When Michael found out he kicked me out. When I slept with him I felt nothing. He was forceful and pushy I told him to get out. I was alone in that hotel room for three weeks. I tried to keep myself together when I was falling apart inside. I couldn't stand to even look at things that came in sets of two. I missed him so much it hurt. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep but last night was different. I actually wanted to be safe in Michael's arms again."

Zoey said "You and Michael have to stay together. Love is all you guys have right now. If you keep it together you two could reach the top. Michael is not mad about what you did. He's grateful that you told him the truth. I'm not upset either you can always count on me."

Lola said "thanks Zoe now I feel like I'm at the top again."


End file.
